the turtles attack stephanie
by turtlemaniac
Summary: when the turtles are training in central park they accidentally attack Stephanie when they think she is going to attack them. read and review


**the tmnt attack a girl**

one day a young girl was in central park trying to sleep as she was homeless when she heard noises that sounded like a fight so she went to find the source of the fight and when she found the noises she saw no fighting but four turtles doing some kind of ninja training so she sat down and watched but when she went to get up the trees rustled and the turtles suddenly jumped to where she was and taking no chances they attacked her hitting her with weapons and cutting her with swords she was also hit on the arm with something that she couldn't identify then she fell to the floor and they assumed she was unconscious so they left and went home. when they got home their father splinter saw they had been fighting so he said "my sons what happened?" and a turtle called leo said "we were training when someone snuck up on us so we attacked him he never even fought back" then splinter said "are you sure it was an enemy?" and leo said "who else would it be?" and splinter said "an innocent person living rough in the park" then leo said "maybe that would explain not fighting back" then splinter said "show me where you fought" so leo took him back to the scene of the fight and splinter said "this is a child Leonardo she was no danger she was probably enthralled by your ninja skills" then leo said "i'm sorry father i didnt mean to hurt an innocent person" then splinter said "she looks hurt she is bleeding a lot from these cuts we need to take her home and treat her wounds" then he picked her up and they ran home.

when splinter got the girl home he laid her on the settee and just then she woke up and he said "please stay you have been injured" then the girl said "what are you going to do to me?" and splinter said "i want to help you by treating your wounds" then the girl said "what happened to me?" and splinter said "my sons thought you were going to harm them so they attacked you i will have my son treat you now" then he took her to the med lab and once she was on a bed Donny cleaned her wounds and splinter said "they are bad as my sons keep their weapons sharpened he will need to stitch them" then the girl said "ok thank you i could go to a hospital" and splinter said "nonsense child you are here now" then the girl said "my name's Stephanie what's yours?" and splinter said "i am splinter Stephanie it is nice to meet you" then Donny stitched the wounds.

when he was finished he said "ok you can go now" then splinter pulled her arm to give her a hand up but Stephanie said "aargh that hurt" then splinter said "what do you remember of the fight?" and Stephanie said "i was sitting watching them when they jumped at me then i was hit by all the weapons and one hit my arm it was metal but not sharp" then splinter said "you were hit on the arms by Michelangelo's nunchuk" then Stephanie said "so why does my arm hurt?" and Donny said "i think it's broken i'm going to x-ray it to make sure" then he put the machine over her arm and took the x-ray then he looked at the result and said "Stephanie it's broken really badly i need to operate to pin it in place" then he got a syringe of anaesthetic and walked towards Stephanie but Stephanie said "no keep away from me with that thing" then she ran away to the corner and Donny said "come back Stephanie i just need to put you to sleep for the operation" then splinter said "Stephanie are you scared of needles?" and Stephanie said "yeah since i was little" then he picked her up, sat on a bed with her and said "do not worry we will not do anything you do not want us to do" then Stephanie said "really?" and splinter said "yes" then Stephanie relaxed.

2mins later stephanie felt a sharp prick and saw Donny standing there with the empty syringe of anaesthetic so she said "no keep him away from me why did you do that?" then splinter said "calm down Stephanie go to sleep and when you wake you will be in a bed" so Stephanie relaxed and let the anaesthetic work and when she was asleep splinter said "Donatello why did you do that? i was just gaining her trust to see if she would let me inject her with the anaesthetic" then Donny said "i saw a chance and i took it" then he fixed the arm for her and splinter said "bring her to my room then leave she will not want you there when she wakes up she will be scared you will do it again" so Donny took Stephanie to splinters room and laid her in the bed then he left.

1h later Stephanie opened her eyes and said "where is he? is he here?" and splinter said "no he is downstairs do not worry it is only me and you here" then Stephanie said "you must think i'm stupid being scared of needles" then splinter said "no i do not Donatello used to be scared of needles himself he should have been more compassionate towards you" then Stephanie said "thank you for looking after me" then splinter said "you are welcome Stephanie now go to sleep you have got some bad injuries and sleep is the best healer" then Stephanie fell asleep again.

2weeks later Stephanie was in a lot of pain with her arm so she said "splinter is there anything you can do for the pain?" and splinter said "i will get some morphine for you" then he went and got the painkillers and when he got back he said "Stephanie i need to inject the painkillers may i?" and Stephanie said "ok splinter" then he injected her but Donny had a plan no-one knew about and he had switched the labels on a bottle of morphine and a bottle of anaesthetic and 10mins later Stephanie fell asleep so splinter left her room and went to meditate but 5mins later Donny walked in and got Stephanie undressed then he raped her and dressed her again and then he left.

a few days later Stephanie felt sick so she ran to the bathroom and threw up but she didnt want anyone worrying so she kept it to herself and went to the dojo as splinter was training her as a ninja but halfway through Stephanie felt sick again so she said "splinter i feel sick may i go to the bathroom?" and splinter said "yes my child go" so Stephanie ran to the toilet and threw up again then she went back and said "i'm sorry splinter" then splinter said "it is ok Stephanie go rest you should not be here when you feel sick" so Stephanie went out and rested in her room.

3months later she was sick again but she didnt know she was pregnant so she went to training and said "splinter i have another stomach bug may i go rest?" and splinter said "why dont you rest here where i can watch over you" so Stephanie laid on the sofa he had and fell asleep but 1h later when the turtles were sparring Stephanie woke up but then she saw a turtle coming towards her and she realised he wasnt going to stop before he hit her and a few seconds later he hit her and landed on top of her big stomach then Stephanie said "ow" and the turtle got off of her and she saw it was mikey then he said "i'm so sorry Stephanie are you alright?" and Stephanie said "i think so give me a hand up please" so mikey pulled her up and she sat back on the sofa then the turtles went back to sparring.

as they finished Stephanie was in a lot of pain and she couldnt get up so she stayed sitting down when splinter saw she wasnt getting up he said "get up Stephanie we are going now" and Stephanie said "my stomach hurts splinter i cant move" then splinter ran over and said "where is the pain Stephanie ?" and Stephanie pointed to her swollen belly then splinter said "your abdomen is very distended how long has it been like this?" and Stephanie said "a few months" then splinter said "i need Donatello to have a look at you may he?" and Stephanie said "yeah it hurts" so Donny ran over and examined Stephanie then he said "Stephanie i need to take you to the med lab and do a more thorough examination there" then he picked her up and ran to the med lab.

when Stephanie was on a bed he examined her again the splinter said "what is wrong with her Donatello?" and Donny said "i need to do an abdominal scan to tell for definate" then he scanned her stomach with his ultrasound machine and Stephanie said "what is that thing in there?" and Donny said "it's a baby but it's dead" then Stephanie said "i was having a baby? but i never had sex" then splinter said "oh Stephanie it will be alright i will look after you" then he took Stephanie back to her room and she fell asleep then splinter decided she would be in a lot of pain so he injected her with some of the anaesthetic he thought was morphine then he sat watching over her but she had been given a massive overdose of anaesthetic and 10mins later he saw she had stopped breathing so he yelled for Donny then when Donny ran in he said "whats wrong dad?" and splinter said "she has stopped breathing" and Donny knew what had happened so he said "dad we need to get her heart started again help me do cpr on her" so splinter and Donny between them did cpr and 10mins later as Donny pushed Stephanie coughed and started breathing again so Donny said "stay there Stephanie you stopped breathing for a bit" then Stephanie said "my chest hurts" then Donny said "i might have broken a few ribs i was a little heavy handed it takes a lot more pressure to push on a turtles chest plates" then splinter said "why did that happen Donatello?" and Donny said "i dont know dad but you need to relax until your ribs fix themselves Stephanie " so Stephanie sat back in the bed and said "thanks guys i'm sorry i'm being such a pain" then Donny left and splinter watched over Stephanie.

1month later when Stephanie was in her bed resting Donny walked in and said "you want another baby Stephanie ?" and Stephanie said "no why?" and Donny said "coz i fathered your last baby and i want a baby to live" then he raped her and Stephanie said "why did you do that donny?" and Donny said "because i want to see what our baby looks like as a turtle human mutant" then he left and Stephanie sat there in shock when she didnt come down for dinner 6h later splinter went to her room and knocked on the door then he said "Stephanie it is time for dinner please come down and eat" and Stephanie said "i'm not hungry dad i just want to be left alone" then splinter opened the door and said "you need to eat Stephanie come with me now" then he saw Stephanie lying on her bed curled up so he walked in and stood by her then Stephanie said "keep away from me dad get away" then splinter said "what happened Stephanie ?" and Stephanie said "he raped me please dont let him near me again" then splinter said "who Stephanie ? who raped you?" and Stephanie said "Donny please dont let him near me dad" and splinter said "ok Stephanie i will not but why didnt you come to me and tell me?" and Stephanie said "because i'm bleeding and i didnt want the others to see me like this" then splinter said "it will be alright Stephanie i will keep him away from you but please come and eat" then Stephanie said "ok dad for you" then they went down for dinner but when Stephanie was sat at the table Donny started staring at her then Stephanie felt sick for no reason so she ran off to the toilet and started throwing up.

when stephanie had finished being sick she sat by the toilet incase she needed to throw up again but then she heard a knock at the door and splinter said "Stephanie you know you should not run off like that from the dinner table come out right now and i will not tell you off" then Stephanie got up and opened the door and when splinter saw her he said "are you alright Stephanie ?" and Stephanie said "i'm fine dad please leave me alone i just couldnt look at Donny anymore he was staring at me" then she felt sick again so she ran back into the bathroom and started throwing up again and when splinter heard her he walked in and said "oh Stephanie what is wrong with you?" and Stephanie said "i dont know dad" then she started crying so splinter gave her a hug and said "you are very pale Stephanie come you need to rest if you are being sick" then he helped her to her bedroom and he laid her in the bed then he pulled the covers up and put them over her then Stephanie said "thank you dad i'm sorry about today" then splinter said "it is not your fault" then he left her to sleep.

when he walked out of Stephanie's room went back to dinner and said "boys Stephanie is sick so she has gone to bed leave her to rest please" and they said they would. when splinter checked on Stephanie that night she had a fever so he put a cold washcloth on her head and hoped she would get better but the next morning she was worse but the turtles had all been concerned about their sister in the night and had gone to see if she was alright so they had caught what she had so when splinter saw how ill they looked he sent them to bed and Donny said "they all have a cold father they'll be better in a few days" then he went to his lab.

1 week later the turtles were all better but Stephanie still had a high fever so splinter was sat by her trying to keep it down and he said "come on Stephanie talk to me fight this please" then Stephanie said "dad why are you so worried?" and splinter said "Stephanie you have had a very high fever for the past week but you will be ok now" then Stephanie said "ok dad i'm going to sleep for a bit now" then she fell asleep and splinter went out to the turtles when they saw him leo said "how is she dad?" and splinter said "she woke up and she will be fine she is sleeping the remains of her cold off" then leo said "good" then splinter said "but you boys cannot see her until she is completely recovered" then leo said "ok dad we dont want another repeat of the past week" then splinter went back to Stephanie and watched over her.

when Stephanie woke the next day splinter said "Stephanie i know why you felt sick last week" and Stephanie said "why?"and splinter said "you are pregnant from when Donatello raped you" then Stephanie said "no why? i dont want this baby please dad dont make me have it" and splinter said "i will not but think about it for a bit" then he went to the turtles and told them that Stephanie was fine now then he took her some breakfast and Stephanie said "i want the baby dad it did nothing wrong to deserve being killed" then splinter said "ok Stephanie i will support you" then he went out.

3months later when Stephanie was sitting in her room splinter said "Stephanie you will need a scan come and i will do it for you" so Stephanie went to the lab and splinter put the ultrasound machine on her bump then Stephanie saw her baby and said "oh dad look at it" then splinter said "it is very developed it must have my sons developmental genes it will be born when you are 6months pregnant it is a girl" then Stephanie said "so i'm going to have a daughter?" and splinter nodded then Stephanie went and told her brothers. 3months later when Stephanie was ready to give birth she was in her room when she felt a contraction so she called for splinter and when he walked in she said "it's time dad it's coming" then splinter knew what she meant so he got the things he needed and helped Stephanie into a comfortable position.

when stephanie was comfortable splinter said "ok Stephanie relax the baby will be a while yet" 3h later he examined Stephanie and Stephanie said "why is it taking so long dad?" and splinter said "you are progressing very slowly you are only 3cm dilated i think you need a caesarean but Donatello is the only person who knows how to do one" and Stephanie said "ok get me to him now i dont want my baby to die dad" so splinter picked her up and ran to the med lab then he said "Donatello Stephanie needs a caesarean she has been in labour for several hours and she has not progressed" then Donny said "ok dad thank you" then Stephanie said "dont leave me dad please stay" and splinter said "i will do not worry Stephanie " then Donny did the caesarean and when Stephanie had her baby she said "i'll call her Alicia" and splinter said "a sweet name for a sweet child" then he left Stephanie to rest.

**the end**


End file.
